


Darling It's Wet, What A Mess

by CalamityK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drabble, Getting Together, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, idk what this is, soft fic, this is such a cliche, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: It'll be a mess, Otabek thinks.





	Darling It's Wet, What A Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> Apparently i'm only good for short bursts of fic nowadays. (I blame working full time now)
> 
> This was a fill for an ask-fic.
> 
> aryagraceling said:  
> OtaYuri with prompt "rain," if you're willing?
> 
> and boy was I willing.

 

The sky opened up a week ago and never closed, to the point where looking out the window feels like drowning.

 

Yuri somehow convinces him to get the bike out anyway. 

 

“I’m only here for a little while longer. The rain’s never stopped you before.” Yuri begs with his eyes while pulling on Otabek’s favorite leather jacket. It’s a taunt, a move that says he knows he’s already won. “It’ll be  _ fun _ .”

 

_ It’ll be a mess _ , Otabek thinks, but not because of the water.

 

“I’m not to blame if we both get sick from this.” Otabek states flatly, but he’s tossing Yuri his custom leopard print helmet even as he speaks.  “And if it gets slippery and you fall off I’m not coming back for you.”

 

Yuri smirk, slamming the visor of the helmet down as he slings a leg over and pats the seat for Otabek to move in front of him. 

 

“Then I’ll be sure to hold on  _ tight _ .”

 

_ A mess,  _ Otabek thinks again, but he puts his gloves on anyway.

 

\-----

 

They have to stop at a park a few miles outside the city. The sky gets darker and it’s all they can do to park the bike and sprint to a picnic shelter. The wind blowing in the open sides still brings sheets of rain with it, but it’s better than being fully in the open.

 

Otabek sits down on one of the many wooden table tops and lays his helmet beside him. “Now we’re stuck.” 

 

Yuri shakes his hair out, helmet joining Otabek’s as he moves closer. “Only for a little while. Shouldn’t be too bad.” 

 

Then something shifts-- a streak of lighting over the hills, and a loud boom of thunder-- Yuri’s hands bracing on the top of Otabek’s thighs, and eyes suddenly swimming  _ too close _ in Otabek’s vision. Only one of his own hand makes it around Yuri’s waist before their mouths meet, and the electricity in the air no longer has anything to do with the storm. 

 

_ Such a mess _ , Otabek’s brain is shouting even as he feels the heat-prints of Yuri’s finger through the fabric of his jeans. He pulls back even as he tugs Yuri closer. “We should talk about this.” 

 

Yuri’s breath stutters, and he moves his hands up to Otabek’s cheeks, bracketing his face and forcing Otabek to look him in the eyes. 

 

“We’ve done enough talking I think.” His legs move too, a knee coming to each side of Otabek’s thighs, and the firm swell of his ass replacing the heat-prints Otabek can still feel. “Years worth of it if anyone’s counting.” 

 

“Not about this.” Otabek says dumbly, hands sliding under Yuri’s jacket and shirt, and lips already reaching back for Yuri’s. “Never about this.” 

 

“ _ This _ ,” Yuri breathes, a millimeter above Otabek’s cupid’s bow, and  _ so close, so close _ , “speaks for itself.” 

 

Then they’re kissing again, and the last small hold of protest in Otabek’s chest bursts into flames. The gaps between them close without interruption, and their bodies click together like puzzle pieces, hands on skin, hands in hair, tongues on teeth, teeth on necks. A roaring static-friction so hot the damp around them evaporates, and neither notice the rain letting up until they finally lose enough strength to pull part. 

 

Otabek’s the last to open his eyes, and Yuri is the first to speak. 

 

“I love you.” His eyes are blown wide as he steps back, and his blond hair is sticking up at odd angles from helmet, humidity, and  _ heat _ . 

“You look like a mess.” Otabek says out loud, though the mantra in his head has softened. “But I love you too.” 

 

Yuri just smiles and grabs his helmet. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway.....if you want me to write things for you hit me up at [Kingotabek](https://kingotabek.tumblr.com)
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated. ♥


End file.
